


【翻译】Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind

by Elf11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Behavior, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf11/pseuds/Elf11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter相当自得，Laura和Derek是无辜（受惊）的旁观者，而Stiles不见了一些衣服。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tell me not, Sweet, I am unkind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540330) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



西装外套开始震动时，Peter正走在从大厅通往会议室的半路上，他变戏法般地从满手的文件和公文包腾出一只手来伸进口袋，掏出他的手机，忍不住咧开嘴角。“Peter Hale。”他语调明快地接通电话。

“见鬼的我的衣服到底在哪里？”

他不得不咬住他的嘴唇才不至于马上大笑出声。“我很抱歉，你是谁？”

“非常有趣，混蛋，”Stiles咬牙说，“我15分钟后就要上课，操蛋的你把它们藏在哪儿了？”

“嗯，”Peter边走边思考着说，“你检查衣篓了吗？”

“是的。”

“阳台呢？”

“是的！”

“按摩浴缸？我想我记得你——”

“哦我的老天，是的！我检查了这该死的整个顶层套房！”

Peter到达会议室，看到Derek已经到了，正在他的拍纸簿上随意涂鸦。他的侄子抬起头，正要开口，但Peter竖起一根手指，然后横着指向窗户，那里太阳刚从东边的高层公寓和摩天大楼上升起。

“来这里过夜，你说，”Stiles在他耳边说，“你的学习班就在附近，你可以节省很多时间，你说。好吧，如果我需要花一个多小时才能穿好衣服，我并不真的能节省多少时间，不是吗？”

“我不知道该说什么。”

“告诉我你把我的衣服藏哪里了，你这个变态！”

“现在，为什么我要做那样的事？”Peter温柔地说，倚靠在玻璃窗上。

“因为你是个嗜虐成性、控制成狂的笨蛋？”

“你真伤我的心。”

“如果我可以，我现在真的会伤害你。字面上的。用一把你精美的牛排餐刀。”

“你知道的，你总是可以穿我的衣服。”Peter轻松地建议道，仿佛他灵光一闪才想到这个点子似的。他眼角的余光看到Derek转过头来呆呆地看着他。

Stiles不可置信地哼了一声。“你他妈的在开我玩笑吗？”

“恐怕我不明白你什么意思。”

“见鬼的，不，我才不穿你的衣服，我看上去会像一个孩子穿着他爸爸——哦老天。”

Peter的确笑了，这一次。他控制不住。Laura正要走进来，但听到声音她停在门口，眯起眼用怀疑的目光盯着他。他向她轻轻挥了挥手，然后刻意转过身面向窗户。

“我他妈的恨死你了！”

Peter轻轻一笑，看着天空不知不觉从金色变成了蓝色。“你爱我。”

Stiles怏怏地叹了一声。“一个我每天都在后悔的极度可悲的人生抉择，顺便告诉你。”

“见鬼的你在和谁讲电话？”Derek受惊地问。

“Derek向你问好。”Peter转述说，而Stiles咒骂着他。

“——告诉Derek他的舅舅是个卑鄙的、偷衣服的杂种！”

“Derek，Stiles说——”

“我没让你真的告诉他！”Stiles叫道，而Derek睁大了他的眼睛。

“Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?”

他的声音一定传进了电话，因为Stiles大叫道：“天杀的，Peter！”

“什么？”Peter抗议地对他，对整个会议室的人说，“我说了什么？”

Laura，现在她坐在她震惊得不知所措的弟弟对面，叹了口气，摇了摇她的头。“你是一个非常，非常变态的人，Peter舅舅。”

他对她虚致了个脱帽礼。“谢谢你，甜心。”

“我希望你喜欢欲火中烧的单身狗生活。”Stiles威胁道。

“晚餐去吃Marios？”

“你不可以用食物收买我！”

“也许我想表示歉意。”

“也许你在放狗屁。”

“亲爱的，拜托。”Peter坏笑着说。Derek露出了作呕的表情。

“闭嘴。哦我的老天，有多少人在你那个房间？不，你知道吗，我不想知道。无知是该死的幸福。”

“那是同意了？”

“不！是不，永远都会是不。我穿这件毛衣，顺便说一句。前面有特别织法的淡蓝色那件。”

Peter昨天买的，把它藏在床底下，直到早上才拿出来等Stiles发现。 “哦，那件旧衣服。”

“它是整个衣橱里唯一没有标榜着无情的亿万富豪CEO身份的东西。”

Derek双手抱住头。 “拜托，别。”

“裤子，裤子，裤子……”Stiles不住低喃。

“看看衣架右下角。”Peter忍不住提议，而线路的另一端是怀疑的沉默。

“……如果我往这排整齐叠放，恰好是我尺寸的长裤下面看？”

“有可能是鞋。”Peter承认说，而Stiles呻吟了一下。

“操它的，我要迟到了，而裸体并非拥有好的时尚品味的表现。”他说，Peter暗暗在他的胜利清单里画上一个勾。这是一个很长的单子。

“晚上见，那么？”他问。

“别得寸进尺。”

“我只是不愿意看到预订被浪费——”

Stiles挂断了他的电话，Peter对着屏幕轻啄了一口才把手机放进口袋。

“真的，除了Stiles任何人都行。”Derek 在说。哀怨地，老实说。“任何人。”

“你是说你宁愿他和Allison Argent约会？ 或者Scott？”Laura调皮地问，Derek悲叹了一声，“为什么你甚至——”

“好了，女士们先生们，”Peter说，把他的东西放到台面上，“我们可以开始本次会议了吗？”

“老牛吃嫩草。”Laura说。

“恋童癖。”Derek谴责道。

“你们的老板。”Peter提醒他们，打开经常账户的活页夹，“现在，如果你们都翻开第13页……”


End file.
